The present invention relates to hydroponics and, more particularly, to a hydroponic grower which provides improved hydroponic growth while yet requiring a minimum of space for such growth.
Because of the growing world food shortage, increased attention is being paid to the use of hydroponics as a means of raising vegetative foods. Hydroponics holds the promise of growing foods in locations where soil, terrain, and climatic conditions adversely affect or prevent vegetative growth by standard earth cultivation.
To be acceptable for use in producing large quantities of vegetative foods, it is believed that a hydroponic grower must have certain characteristics. For one, such a grower should not only be adaptable to growing different kinds of vegetative foods but also should rely only minimally on its environment for its operation. Moreover, for high productivity such a grower should reproduce to the extent possible the growing conditions under which plants have evolved. Also, such a grower should minimize the amount of floor space or area required for plant growth in order to enable optimum utilization of available space.